A Wet Dream
by Gemna
Summary: On the night before Old Nightmares and New Memories, Minako had a very different dream...


**A Wet Dream**

Despite the fact that Rei had patrol duty in the palace for much of the night, Minako, princess of Venus, made her way towards their usual stargazing spot by the Sea of Serenity, and lowered herself to the sand.

The night was actually quite a cool one, which was rare in the Moon Kingdom. It didn't help matters any that Minako had grown rather accustomed to having Rei's arms around her as they stargazed together. Nothing could warm her quite like the Martian princess could.

A smile crept to her lips at the thought of the last night they had spent by the shore...

Rei was quieter than usual as she lay curled up against Minako's side, doubtlessly because Mars could not be seen in the sky that night. Only Minako knew just how deeply the Martian princess missed her world, and the absence of the red planet always seemed to drive the point home that she could never go back. Minako felt almost guilty that Venus was directly above them, glimmering brightly, but then Rei spoke, her words making Minako forget everything else entirely.

"I—I love you, Minako."

The Venusian princess felt her heart skip a beat as she met Rei's eyes. Before she had a chance to reply, however, fat droplets of water began to fall onto them, and a crash of thunder made Minako nearly jump out of her skin.

Hurriedly, they got to their feet, and dashed back towards the palace as the sky began pouring down on them.

"What's going on?" Rei hollered as lightning snaked across the sky. "I've never seen anything like this in my life!"

Minako shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Apparently she had not grown out of her old fear of thunderstorms after all. It was taking all of her willpower to keep from screaming. Both women were soaked through when they pushed through the sizeable palace doors. Another rumble sounded making Minako squeak in terror. She flushed with embarrassment and swallowed an urge to run and hide.

Rei took hold of her trembling hand and gave a reassuring smile. "C'mon—my chambers are close. Then we can, uh, get out of these wet things." Something else flickered through her gaze, making Minako grow inexplicably warm. Was Rei possibly suggesting...

They had taken no more than a step when their communicators came to life with a panicked Sailor Jupiter on the other end, begging for assistance. It seemed that she and Sailor Mercury had been trying to combine their powers in the hopes of creating a newer, stronger attack—but they had lost control, and it had grown across the sky, creating a storm unlike any that had ever seen before in the Moon Kingdom.

"So _that's_ what it was," Rei grumbled, pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes.

They ended up having to travel through the kingdom in the torrential downpour, trying to calm the panicked citizens—a task which was far from easy, given how frightened Minako was herself. The storm had lasted for days before fading away completely...

Minako scowled at the turn the memory had taken. Of all the nights Makoto and Ami had picked to try experimenting with their powers. They'd seemed surprised at how furious she was—Makoto had started to make some crack about how Minako's temper was beginning to rival Rei's, but had quailed under the glare she received from her leader, and quickly apologized for the mess, as well as the remark.

Minako shivered, thinking again of the look in Rei's eyes when she had suggested they go to her chambers. She flung herself back against the sand, frustrated heat coursing through her. She hadn't even had a chance to respond to those beautiful words. She was certain Rei knew what her feelings were, but still...

She wanted to tell her. She _needed_ to.

There just hadn't been any time for it—or privacy. Minako knew it wouldn't be enough for her to tell Rei that she loved her too.

She wanted to _show_ her.

Unbidden, the image of Rei, dripping wet from the rain, her clothes clinging to her body, appeared in Minako's mind. How she had wanted to help Rei out of those sodden garments. To touch the skin beneath them. She shivered again.

Taste it.

_"Mina?"_

Her communicator dragged her forcibly from her thoughts. Shaking her head to try and clear it, she pulled out the device.

"Reiko? Is everything all right?"

_"Yeah—nothing to report. I was just—could you do me a favour?"_

"Sure. What d'you need?"

_"It's kind of cold tonight—d'you think you could go to my chambers and bring me my cloak or something?"_

Minako grinned, even though Rei couldn't see her. "I could come and keep you warm, Reiko."

There was a soft chuckle on the other end. _"Tempting. But I'm not sure my leader would approve of that while I'm supposed to be patrolling."_

"I'll be there soon, Reiko." She put away the communicator and got up to head back towards the palace.

After opening the door to Rei's quarters, Minako quickly managed to locate her favoured red cloak folded neatly beside the bed when an odd thought struck her.

Rei could summon fire at will. She didn't _get_ cold.

There was someone behind her. Minako spun around and saw Rei standing in the doorway to the bedroom. She was wearing a rather satisfied smile.

"Y'know, nights in the desert are far colder than this. I'm actually rather surprised you fell for that one."

"Aren't—aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Minako noticed for the first time that the fireplace was lit, filling the immaculate room with a flickering, golden glow. She swallowed as a delicious feeling of anticipation began fluttering through her body.

"Makoto and I switched places. Told her I'd left something unfinished after the thunderstorm incident and that it really couldn't wait any longer." She paused, looking suddenly nervous and gestured around the room. "Is—is this all right?"

By way of reply, Minako moved towards Rei and pulled the door shut, locking it as well. Her heart was pounding as she turned and met Rei's eyes. They immediately claimed each other's lips.

O~O~O~O

They lay holding each other close, their chests heaving from their recent exertions.

It had been even more incredible than Minako expected. She had no idea who pushed who towards the bed first, but everything that followed was indelibly etched into her memory. Rei's prowess at fighting positively paled in comparison to her prowess at lovemaking—and that was saying something.

The way she seemed to know exactly where to put her hands and lips at the precise moment Minako needed to feel them made her half-wonder if Rei had been putting her sixth sense to use. Her touches never faltered—save for when Minako was returning them with equal vigor and managed to break her concentration.

That too had been exquisite—the sensation of Rei's bare skin pressed against her own as they explored one another's bodies, its taste on her tongue—she sighed blissfully—how it felt inside of her...

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips lightly against her lover's.

"I love you too, Reiko," she said, still somewhat breathless from euphoria. She tightened her arms around Rei.

Rei's face split into a delighted smile, her own breath coming in slight gasps. "Say it again, Mina."

Minako laughed and seized Rei around the middle, rolling her onto her back. The Venusian leaned in close, her gaze intense as she pinned Rei with her weight.

"I love you." She began moving her hips, her smile widening as Rei made a pleased sound and reciprocated the motion.

Minako had been right in thinking that just saying the words would never be enough. She suspected that Rei felt the same way as her mouth trailed slowly across her skin...

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Several millennia later, Aino Minako awoke with a start. Breathing hard, she sat up and looked around the darkened bedroom. She groaned softly, thinking her subconscious could have waited just a bit longer to boot her from her dream—her memories, rather. She'd had the same dream before, but it had been quite some time since she had experienced that one in particular. Perhaps there was a good reason behind that, Minako thought, her eyes falling on her slumbering lover—reality had become immeasurably more satisfying. And, as she wasn't waking up alone, unlike previous occasions, it did not matter that she had not reached the dream's... climax. That could easily be remedied. She grinned to herself and shook Rei's shoulder insistently.

"Reiko. Hey, Reiko, wake up."

Rei's eyelids fluttered slowly open. "Mina? W-what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, just a dream."

Yawning, Rei pushed herself up on her elbows. "There's a difference?"

Minako nodded. "Yeah. This one was _really_ good."

"So why couldn't you wait until morning to tell me about it? Hey! Mina—what—" Rei protested feebly as Minako took hold of her tshirt and began tugging it over her head.

"Don't make me get the scissors, Reiko." She pulled Rei's shirt free, then promptly yanked off her own nightshirt before diving beneath the blankets to remove Rei's pyjama bottoms.

"Should I be jealous of whoever you were dreaming about?" Minako heard a sound of pleasure when she paused to kiss each of Rei's exposed thighs.

"Reiko, you know you're the only one I dream about."

Rei's cheeks were red as Minako reappeared and tossed the rest of their clothing aside. She promptly climbed across Rei's lap, straddling her.

"I don't suppose we were discussing the weather in this one, were we?" Rei asked, smirking.

Minako giggled. "Oddly enough, the weather did make an appearance—" She pressed a finger to Rei's lips as a questioning look crossed her features. "—but I'd much rather talk about what happened after that."

Rei made a face. "'Talk?'"

Minako nodded, grasping Rei's shoulders and pushing her back against the pillows. "I'm fluent in body language, Reiko." She took hold of Rei's hand and guided it between them. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you now, for instance?"

"I—think I have a fair idea, Mina." Minako gasped as Rei began to respond to the message. "But tell me more."

Finding herself incapable of speaking verbally, Minako slid her hands into Rei's hair and closed the gap between their lips.

It seemed Rei was quite fluent in body language herself—and Minako was looking forward to conversing with her for the rest of the night.

O~O~O~O

**Author notes:** I'm 99 percent sure the title of this story has been used by gajillions of other people—but it was the only one that seemed appropriate since it works on multiple levels. ...Well, two. See, 'cause of the rain in her dream, and the subsequent events she remembered making her, um... you get it. Puns are so awesome. As are you, wonderful reader!


End file.
